OSCURIDADA ANTES DE LA NOCHE
by AL15H4
Summary: LA CONTINUACION DE LA CARTA SELLADA...


"OSCURIDAD ANTES DE LA NOCHE"  
  
Hola a todos, este es mi primer Fic y espero sea de su agrado; esta basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp.  
  
Este fic se tratara de la continuación de la película" LA CARTA SELLADA".  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
-¡¡¡Allá voy!!! .- dijo con alegría y dando un gran salto.  
  
-¡¡HEY!!, ESPERA A QUE TODO REGRESE A LA NORMALIDAD.- Grito Shaoran. ^///^u  
  
-NO, NO QUIERO  
  
Dando un gran salto atravesó él vació que existía entre ambos y logro caer en sus brazos  
  
El aun no podía creer que justo ahora que ella le confesaba sus sentimientos él debía marcharse a China, como su madre le había dicho la noche anterior al festival.  
  
-¿Shaoran en que piensas?.- le pregunto Sakura aun en sus brazos y sacándolo de su trance.  
  
-Tan solo pensaba en que....s..soy realmente muy feliz al tenerte entre mis brazos aquí y ahora.  
  
Ambos sonrieron al darse cuenta que estaban rojos y a punto de darse un beso; Cuando sus rostros se encontraban a solo centímetros de distancia ..........lo lógico tenia que suceder, Sakura por haber usado varias cartas en la pelea callo inconsciente en los cálidos brazos de Shaoran el cual tenia una enorme gota en la cabeza.  
  
Shaoran suspiro resignado.-realmente debía estar muy cansada.-pensó.  
  
Shaoran tomo a Sakura en brazos y salieron en busca de los guardianes.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Yukito sonreía al ver al nervioso peluche.- Esta bien Kerberos, no es necesario que finjas, Touya y yo ya lo sabemos todo, no tienes de que preocuparte.-  
  
-Je, je -_-U  
  
En ese preciso instante apareció Shaoran llevando a Sakura en brazos, la cual continuaba durmiendo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakurita...!!!!!!!. Grito Kero al ver a su ama en brazos de Shaoran.- que crees que es lo que estas haciendo con Sakurita mocoso aprovechado, ¡¡¡suéltala!!!!-  
  
- -_-U peluche, ella solo esta dormida.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿qué??, ¿¿A quién le dijiste peluche?? Mocoso aprovechado!!!!!!!!  
  
- cálmate Kerberos, Li solo trataba de ayudar; lo más importante es llevarla a donde pueda descansar.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Touya se levantó bruscamente al darse cuenta de que todo volvió a la normalidad y que ni Sakura ni Yukito habían vuelto aun; en ese preciso instante aparecieron Fujitaka y Sonomi.  
  
- ¿Papá no viste a Sakura?, No la veo por ninguna parte.  
  
- No, ni siquiera sé que es lo que paso con todos nosotros y con la obra, Sonomi y yo nos quedamos dormidos y no pudimos ver el final.  
  
- ¡¡¡Mamá..!!!!!!, Grito Tomoyo a lo lejos.  
  
- Es Tomoyo, ella debe de saber donde se encuentra Sakura. Dijo Sonomi al ver a Tomoyo acercarse.  
  
Tomoyo y Meiling se acercaban rápidamente; Tomoyo respirando agitadamente pregunto:  
  
- ¿¿No han visto a Sakura y a Li??, No los encontramos por ninguna parte.  
  
- No, nosotros pensábamos que ustedes sabrían donde encontrarlos.  
  
A lo lejos venia Yukito corriendo velozmente.  
  
- Ay viene Yukito talvez él sepa algo. Dijo Touya.  
  
- Señora Sonomi, señor Fujitaka, ¿cómo están??  
  
- Bien gracias Yukito. Dijeron ambos al unísono.  
  
- ¿Sabes donde esta Sakura?.- pregunto Touya ansioso.  
  
- Si, ella se sentía algo cansada, se quedó dormida y la tuve que llevar a su casa, después vine lo antes posible para que no se preocupasen.  
  
- Y ¿dónde esta Shaoran? Pregunto Meiling  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!, Lo deje cuidando a Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¡¿Qué hiciste que????!!!!!!!¿, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar al monstruo solo con el mocoso?.  
  
- Calma Touya, estoy seguro que ella estará bien. Dijo el señor Kinomoto.  
  
- Mamá, ¿¿puedo ir a casa de Sakura a hacerle Compañía??.-Pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- Si claro hija, estoy segura de que le dará gusto verte, pero creo que será mejor que vayas después del desayuno.  
  
- No, no te preocupes Sonomi, será un placer tener a Tomoyo y Meiling desayunando con nosotros.-dijo el padre de Sakura.  
  
- Yo también voy, no voy a dejar al mocoso a solas con mi hermana.  
  
- No creo que sea una buena idea Touya; creo que tendremos que terminar de guardar algunas de las cosas del festival.-Dijo Yukito.  
  
- #¬¬ Demonios, maldijo en vos baja  
  
- ¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!! Vuelvan temprano para el almuerzo.-Grito Sonomi para que Tomoyo pudiera oírla.  
  
- Esta bien mamá, nos vemos.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La suave brisa soplaba en sus rostros, mientras que él la contemplaba.  
  
- Es tan linda- pensaba.  
  
- ¡¡Mocoso!!!, Que demonios crees que estas haciendo. Interrumpió Kerberos.  
  
- Eh.. Nada **^_^*, yo no estoy haciendo nada y no sé a que te refieres pedazo de felpa.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no sabes??  
  
- Envés de estar molestando, porque mejor no entras a la casa y nos abres la puerta.  
  
- Esta bien, pero te estaré vigilando.  
  
- -_-U Shaoran suspiro resignado.  
  
- ¡¡Hey!! Mocoso, ya puedes entrar, y deja de estar mirándola de esa forma.  
  
- **^_^**Eh..,¡Ah! Si ya voy.  
  
Shaoran se dirigió a la alcoba de Sakura y la deposito con mucho cuidado para no despertarla en su cama, pero...... la pequeña no se soltaba ^///^u.  
  
-Shaoran, te quiero y no quiero que te vayas nunca más. Murmuraba Sakura entre sueños.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.Grito el peluche amarillo, lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Sakura.  
  
-¡¡¡ah!! . Dijo Sakura algo confundida, para luego soltarse de los brazos de Shaoran y caer en la cama.-¡¡kero, me asustaste!!.  
  
-¿¿Es verdad lo que dijiste acerca del mocoso, Sakurita??  
  
- ^_^U¿¿Qué es lo que dije??  
  
-Dijiste que lo amabas y que no querías que se fuera nunca más.  
  
-Bueno...eh...yo ^///^u....  
  
El señor Kinomoto acababa de llegar con Tomoyo y Meiling.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Sakura, hija ya llegamos!!!!!.- Se escucho desde la sala.  
  
-¡¡Ah!!!! Es papá, seguro que querrá verme, porque no bajamos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Sakura no me respondiste!!!!  
  
-¿¿Shaoran??  
  
-Eh..  
  
-¿¿Bajamos?????. -Preguntó Sakura.  
  
Sin esperar una respuesta tomó la mano de Li lo jalo fuera de la habitación; dejando en ella a un furioso Kero.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Chicas, si desean pueden subir a buscar a Sakura.-Dijo el señor Kinomoto.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
Mientras se disponían a subir las escaleras se detuvieron al ver a Sakura, quien arrastraba un sonrojado Shaoran por las escaleras.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!! Dijo Tomoyo alegremente.  
  
-Tomoyo, Meiling ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
-Vinimos a ver como se encontraban, pero por lo que vemos se encuentran más que bien, ¿no es así Shaoran...?.-Dijo Meiling dirigiendo una maliciosa mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales seguían entrelazadas.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡se ven tan lindos.....!!!!!*-*.Dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran al darse cuenta de la maliciosa mirada de Meiling, y de los comentarios de Tomoyo soltaron sus manos ^///^u .  
  
RIIIIIIIIING........sonó el teléfono.  
  
-Residencia Kinomoto, buenos días. Contesto Sakura.  
  
-Monstruo, por lo que veo ya te diste cuenta que no estamos en invierno, para que empieces a invernar.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Hermano!!!!!!! #¬¬  
  
-Ya, no grites monstruo; tan solo quería decirte que hoy llegaré tarde y que cenare afuera.  
  
- Esta bien se lo diré a papá. Adiós hermano.  
  
-Adiós monstruo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Chicos, el desayuno ya esta servido!!!!!.-Anuncio el señor kinomoto.  
  
Todos se dirigieron al comedor.  
  
-Buenos días papá.  
  
-Buenos días señor Kinomoto.  
  
-Buenos días chicos; tú eres el joven Li, ¿¿¿verdad???  
  
-Si, soy yo señor.  
  
-Sakura me a contado mucho de ti.  
  
-¡¡¡Papá!!!! ^///^u.  
  
- ^_^?  
  
El desayuno transcurrió en absoluta calma.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Terminando el desayuno Sakura y los demás se dirigieron al cuarto de ésta para poder hablar tranquilamente de lo que paso.  
  
- Bueno ya es hora de que nos cuenten lo que paso, con lujo de detalles *- *.- exclamo Tomoyo  
  
- Si, yo quiero saber por que dijiste que amabas al mocoso.- Dijo un no muy amigable Kero  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kero!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Bueno, nos van a contar o no.-Dijo Mailing  
  
De esa manera una sonrojada Sakura y un sonrojado Shaoran tuvieron que contarles lo sucedido desde que la Carta los desapareció.  
  
- Entonces eso fue lo que paso. Eso quiere decir que ustedes ya son novios.- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- Sí.- Dijeron ambos.  
  
- Que bueno así podré grabar a los card captors enamorados *-*.- dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!!!  
  
- Que lastima que solo sea por unos días.- Dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Si es verdad.-Confirmo Meiling, lo que entristeció notablemente a Sakura  
  
- Tomoyo, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos  
  
- Si, Ya es tarde y nos tenemos que apurar.  
  
- Entonces los acompañaremos hasta la puerta.  
  
- Gracias  
  
- Kero vendrá con nosotras, si no te importa. Dijo Tomoyo.  
  
- No claro que no.  
  
- ¿¿Shaoran, bienes con nosotras??  
  
- No, me quedare un rato más.  
  
-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos, adiós, adiós Sakura  
  
-Adiós chicas hablamos más tarde, adiós Kero.  
  
-Adiós Sakurita, y tu mocoso no te aproveches.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Kero!!!!!!!  
  
Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la residencia Daidouji a la cual Meiling había sido invitada a almorzar.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sakura serró la puerta, y escucho a Shaoran hablar con su padre.  
  
- Joven Li, por que no se queda a almorzar y así le hace compañía a Sakura , yo debo irme a trabajar en unos minutos más y no podré hacerle compañía.  
  
-Lo haré con mucho gusto, gracias.  
  
- Sakura, hija el joven Li se quedara a almorzar con tigo ya que yo tengo una reunión importante de trabajo.  
  
- Esta bien papá. Ya vuelvo, iré a cambiarme de ropa.  
  
- Si, ve. Shaoran si quieres tu también puedes hacerlo, la señorita Li dejó tu ropa en el sillón, tómala y cámbiate en mi alcoba.  
  
- Esta bien gracias.  
  
-yo, ya debo irme, nos veremos en la cena, adiós.  
  
-Adiós contestó Shaoran.  
  
El señor Kinomoto serró la puerta y se fue alejando asta perderse en la distancia.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sakura bajó las escaleras y al no encontrar a Li, se dirigió a la cocina para cervir el almuerzo.  
  
Cuando Shaoran bajó, la comida ya estaba servida y Sakura lo estaba esperando. En el ambiente reinaba un incomodo silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Sakura.  
  
-¿Shaoran, en verdad te tienes que ir?, ¿No puedes hacer nada para quedarte?, Dijo con los ojos llorosos.  
  
- No, lo lamento mucho, pero es necesario que me vaya para......-pero no pudo terminar ya que Sakura rompió en llanto.  
  
-¿¿Sakura??? Pregunto mientras sé acercaba.-Sakura, por favor no llores, te prometo que volveré cuando acabe lo que tengo que hacer, dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
  
-¿¿Lo prometes??  
  
-Sí  
  
-y ¿cuando es que te vas?.  
  
- En dos días, pero no voy a Hong kong, si no que me dirijo a China. (Pekín)  
  
- Y ¿¿qué hay de Meiling??  
  
- Ella se quedara viviendo con Tomoyo, hasta que sus padres terminen sus tramites para venirse a vivir aquí, la madre de Tomoyo y los padres de Meiling son muy amigos.  
  
-Shaoran te quiero tanto que no sé si pueda soportar estar sin ti por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Sakura no llores dijo Shaoran envolviéndola con sus cálidos brazos. -Ya veras que pronto estaremos juntos y para siempre.  
  
El corazón de Sakura latía a mil por hora al igual que el de Shaoran, parecía que les fuera a estallar en cualquier instante; Ella levantó la vista y se encontró perdida en sus ojos, sin poder decir palabra alguna... sintiendo desaparecer la habitación.  
  
En la mente de Shaoran solo estaban los verdes ojos de Sakura y su sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa a la que quería tanto......  
  
Fue entonces cuando ambos se fueron acercando; sus labios fueron rozando y sus corazones latían tan furiosamente como Si quisiesen salir de sus pechos. Pronto todo aquello termino en un cálido e inocente beso.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Dos días después en el aeropuerto de Tokio por la noche se encontraban un gran grupo de jóvenes despidiendo a un amigo.  
  
-Li, realmente te vamos a echar de menos.- dijo Yamazaki  
  
-Si es verdad, la pasamos muy bien estos últimos días con todo el grupo reunido.- dijo Rika  
  
-No se preocupen muy pronto lo tendremos devuelta, ¿no es así Shaoran?.- dijo Meiling.  
  
-Desde luego que volveré, nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.- Dijo el niño chino mirando a Sakura.  
  
-Así me gusta Li.- dijo Tomoyo mientras filmaba la despedida.- este será uno de los mejores videos de mi colección *-*.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!- Dijeron S+S a la vez.  
  
- Bueno esta bien pero se ven divinos los dos tan colorados.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!!!!.- dijeron S+S otra vez.- lo que causo una risa general del grupo y una mayor subida de temperatura a la parejita.  
  
PASAJEROS DEL VUELO # 135 CON DESTINO A CHINA FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA NUMERO 3.  
  
-Ese es mi vuelo, pero antes.....- Shaoran saco un pequeña caja, que contenía un anillo se oro con una hermosa piedra verde en forma de estrella, y se la entrego a Sakura.- toma para que me recuerdes siempre.  
  
-E... es para mí- Dijo mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas. - No sé que decir, es tan lindo.  
  
- Que lo aceptas y que siempre lo llevaras contigo.-Dijo con una cálida sonrisa el niño chino.  
  
-Gracias.-Dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba; él le correspondió el abrazo, para terminar con un beso.  
  
Shaoran se separo tomando sus maletas y despidiéndose de sus amigos con la mano.  
  
Shaoran grito antes de irse: -Sakura, quiero que sepas que nunca dejare de pensar en ti pase lo que pase, hasta pronto.  
  
-Shaoran te extrañare mucho.  
  
-No te preocupes volveré mas pronto de lo que imaginas.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lunes 9:30 de la mañana  
  
Todos se encontraba en clases, en el aula 6 - 2. el día había comenzado con el regreso de una vieja amiga, como lo era Meiling, pero no todo era como parecía. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron las clases.  
  
-Disculpe profesor, pero se solicita a la señorita Li Meiling en la dirección.  
  
-Señorita Li haga el favor de dirigirse a la dirección por favor.  
  
-Enseguida señor profesor.- la niña se levanto muy extrañada, seguramente le faltó algunos papeles, nada de que preocuparse.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos y la joven no regresaba. Toco el timbre de recreo y entonces Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigieron a dirección para averiguar por que Meiling tardaba tanto, pero fue en los pasillos que la vieron perderse en dirección a los baños de niñas.  
  
-¿¿Tomoyo, que crees que tenga Meiling??.-Pregunto Sakura  
  
- No lo sé, pero creo que debemos seguirla  
  
- Tomoyo, Sakura saben que le pasa a Meling, la vimos dirigirse a los baños de niñas hace unos instantes y estaba llorando, pero no nos vio.-dijo Naoko y asintieron Rika y Chiharu .  
  
Las cinco niñas se dirigieron al baño de niñas y allí encontraron a Meiling sentada en una esquina sollozando amargamente.  
  
- Meiling ¿qué te sucede? Pregunto Sakura.  
  
-Sa....Sa..Sakura, lo siento mucho dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura para abrazarla.  
  
- Meiling ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? Pregunto muy asustada.  
  
-Sh.. Sha ..Shaoran el...... su ..Avión se estrello y no hay ningún sobreviviente.- confeso la pequeña entre lagrimas, dejando heladas a todas las presentes.  
  
Sakura se separo de Meiling, con lagrimas. -N..no..no es po..Posible, él me prometió que volvería y que estaríamos juntos, ¡¡¡ NO ES JUSTO, NO..ES JUSTO..., ¿POR QUÉ ÉL..........????!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Continuara.................................  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Hola!!!!!!!¿Cómo están?? Yo soy Alisha y este es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, porque realmente me costo animarme a escribirlo y publicarlo.  
  
Cualquier comentario, critica, tomatazo o bombas a:  
  
a_lisha_666@hotmail.com 


End file.
